20 Thundercrackers
by KayDeeBlu
Summary: *G1* 20 ficlets centering around Thundercracker.
1. Exhausted

**Author's Pre Notes:**

**_Much love and thanks to Dreamchylde for mentioning this theme and inspiring me out of my horrible writer's block I've been having. _**

**Exhausted  
**

_Shelter me from the triads of hell and deliver me unto the arms of peaceful knowingness, for I am nothing without serenity holding me near…_

The human words had been heard once, although where was beyond him. For remembering them in the first place, there should've been an inner battle existing, but strangely enough, there was not.

There are no standard ways of categorizing it…bearing witness to the horrors of the battlefield. It's one of those highly unstable variables that exerts no boundaries, only violent misgivings about the path its chosen. Everything that once existed is stripped into something no longer recognizable and tires to the point where exhaustion is nothing but a mere longing to have.

Glancing outward from the launching platform, Thundecracker hesitated. Sea gulls flocked above as the ocean air filled his wind intakes. Closing his optics, he breathed deep, letting the atmospheric gases pass through him untainted. In just under a few nano kliks, he would be there, on the battlefield, taking out the enemy with beautiful accuracy.

The talk said behind his back, about the lack of regard toward the cause, about the ever changing loyalty pattern to the duty at hand…He'd heard it all. But what is cause and effect if there are no explanations given in between?

Opening his optics, seeing the oceanic gateway span forever and a solar cycle, the human words punctured through…

The triads of hell….he was already bound inside them. There was no serenity holding him near, no peaceful bounties of pursuit, and no arms of knowingness beckoning him in…only nameless exertion holding him captive under blood tipped fingers….


	2. Well Shagged

**Well Shagged**

_Beauty and motion together, pressing inward and dragging him along for the ride._

_She wanted it. They always wanted it, wanted to leave their fingerprints on what they knew they could never own…_

_Beauty and selfishness blending together, like rightful lust contemplating wanton desire…like nothing ever known before._

_Beauty and elegance meshing through inner defenses…_

_Giving…wanting…taking…_

_

* * *

_Cold energon sweat poured off his forehead. Sitting in the darkness, Thundercracker shivered. It had been so long ago…so, so long ago and as the blue Seeker tried laying back down, memories of her…floating so near, unable to be fully retrieved made it seem just like yesterday….chained and bound….

_Do you believe Thundercracker?_

_Oh yes I do my dear._

_Oh yes I do._


	3. Horny

**Horny**

Standing in the doorway to his quarters, Thundercracker looked from side to side. Not a mech around, thank Primus. Stepping back inside, the Seeker's door closed with a hiss. He walked over to the black computer set up sitting on his desk and punched in his authorization code.

Rubbing his hands together, the Decepticon continued Browsing the "favorites" folder at the top of the screen, the Seeker immediately found the internet site that had claimed his attention for too long now.

_Free PornHub dot com.  
_

It was amusing, they way they sounded, like two sick animals about to meet their doom at any moment. And for the last five solar cycles, the hope had desperately been that's what would be witnessed…wasn't that the way it was supposed to go?


	4. Caring

**Caring**

First of all, I don't regret it. Second of all, I do regret it.

In all honesty, I don't care either. I've long known my hard drive has more than its share of glitches. I don't need to be reminded of the same. To say I'm like the rest is like saying this war is ending tomorrow and we'll be able to leave this morbidly rancid planet. But then again, we're not talking about me…

He deserved it for one. He _always_ deserves it. Question is, does he learn from it? Given how it occurs on a daily basis, my educated guess would have to be a plain and simple…no. His reputation as a smart mech has never remained to be seen, screechy and annoyingly domineering yes, but never…smart. Intuitive intelligence is coming under Megatron's wrath once and having the circuits to stay away from it, not riding it like a human merry go round with the hopes each new ride will stop somewhere different than from where it began.

So where should I start?

I suppose the actual "falling out" will probably do. And when I say "falling out" I mean the usual "I wanna be leader but am accomplishing nothing but pissing everyone else off" (to use a human term) tune. There were times when yanking out my auditory sensors and crushing them into little pieces looked so very appealing. How I've managed _not _to do that is beyond me. At least then I'd never have to be reminded there are sounds such as his voice that are able to be made…

So, back to the actual falling out…

I was on guard duty, doing my rounds when I suddenly heard angry yelling and thrashing coming from the command center. Curious, I walked slowly down the corridor until I came to the entranceway and peered inside. Up against the wall was Starscream in his normal pose: Megatron in front of him, hands around his throat, seething…

I quickly turned around to leave but Megatron's voice floated out to me. I froze instantly.

"Do stay Thundercracker. An audience is even better…" Clamping fingertips tightened on Starscream's throat and shook. "Isn't that right, Starscream?"

From the entrance way, I watched as Starscream gripped his own fingers around his throat area, trying his best to get the physical restriction lifted. But all the self defense mechanism did was get him thrown across the room and into another wall, giving me a clear view of just how much I had missed before hand. Keeping a safe distance, I silently gasped at Starscream's condition.

Beaten and battered was an understatement…more like slagged the frag up and then some. Sensory coils and vital circuits fizzed and crackled around his chest area, sizzling like a Nebula comet about to explode. Shattered cockpit pieces and mangled digits were so severely damaged that I had half a guess Megatron did it so that any repairs needing to be done would be excruciatingly dealt with. Primus knows our fearless leader's corporal punishments didn't end with the initial impact.

The energon oozing from his temporal region, the shredded wing tips, none of them made a difference to me. Why should they? Desensitization had long found me millenniums ago. Why care now?

So I watched…watched as Megatron pounded fist after fist onto an already assaulted body that was close to shutting down. Metal clashed onto metal, reverberating throughout the ship like an echo of lost tidings meant to stay in denial…and denial I was, at least until I saw it...the clear fluid extricating itself from Starscream's optics…

Decepticons aren't made to express emotion. Emotions are damaging signs of infinite weakness meant for lesser creatures like the humans. They do it freely and openly but Cybertronians are so much more adept at selecting our emotional outlook as the scene in front of me was giving.

The normally power hungry mech who couldn't see two kliks in front of him was nowhere to be had.

I didn't want to care. I only wanted to go about my way, checking for safety, and filing my nightly report. Slag the rest. Being charitable never won me any kind of blatant approval. I wasn't about to expose myself now for a mech who couldn't get it through his thick processor that leading an entire army would never be his for the taking.

But as Megatron's foot came up to kick the sides that had already been subjected to copious abuse moments before, I did something…

It's almost like an out of body experience where you see yourself gliding, but unable to catch yourself from doing anything more. And what a pathetic, joyless experience those realizations are, sitting there, asking yourself "Why? Why the slag did I do that?"

This solar cycle was such an occurrence.

Moving swiftly with the gifts Primus bestowed onto me, I quickly scuttled over to Starscream's side. Putting my hands up, my voice was hoarse and filled with an unnatural underlying…compassion.

"No more, Megatron…"

Raising a fist to me, Megatron's optics widened. "You will move Thundercracker or what is left for him will be given to you. Now stand aside!"

I shook my head no, not even realizing what rolled out of my vocal processor next. "He's had enough Lord Megatron." I held out my hand to Starscream who looked at me as if my head had popped off, which was a perfect description considering the insubordination I was committing.

"Did I request a damage report?" Seething rage and another fist made their way into the air. "You will comply with my orders or so help me Thundercracker you will know a worse fate than what is being shown here…"

I bowed my head respectfully, knowing I would probably never see the earth's heating core again. "I am sorry, Lord Megatron. I can not do that."

"You can't or won't?"

"I can't."

"Are you willing to share the same punishment as Starscream then?"

I kept my head bowed as low as I could.

"Yes."

Closing my optics, I braced myself for the impact but it never came. Opening them back up, I saw Megatron heading toward the entrance way, pointing at me.

"I will give you this one, Thundercracker. But don't ever think you will get away with such treachery again, do you understand me?"

I nodded back. "Yes, I understand."

Stomping out of the command center, Megatron left us. Putting my arm underneath Starscream's back, I gently helped him to his feet. Silence pulled us every which way until the inevitable materialized.

"_Why?"_ Starscream finally choked out.

"Because I hate you," I quickly replied keeping my optics averted from his.


	5. Flying

**Flying**

The National Metal Whore convention was a hit. 50,000,000 fan girls all lined up bright and early, a desperate gathering resembling the after Thanksgiving sales at Best Buy. Only they weren't there to purchase stupid laptops that would be obsolete in a month…oh no, they were there for something _much_ better…to catch a glimpse of gigantic sexy robots that could stomp their every fiber into the ground, yippee!

Trying their damndest to not cream their pants, the horde of fangirls all filed into the convention center, intent on finding the three Cybertronians who called themselves Seekers…and, after a minute of running around beating each other's asses over who would reach them first, they finally caught sight of them.

They were beautiful…articulations of strength and might, more extraordinary than what they could've ever wrote about in their manic fanfics. Armor plating shone grandiosely in the light while arrogant facial expressions lit their stature. True warriors of the galaxy were what they had been, a true fan girls delight were what they were now.

Kicking the girl next to her square in the gut, not caring about the bloody puke that spewed out, Bree sauntered over to Thundercracker and squealed like she had just seen God himself. It was disturbingly annoying to say the very least, but it was a lot better than the puddles of cum making their way onto the convention room floors. Sticky floors are always murder to clean after all…

"Oooh I love you Thundercracker!" Bree yelled up at him. Foam crested around her lip and dripped onto the floor. "Do me now!!!"

"What the…" Thundercracker said, trying to shake the paltry insect away from his leg. The insect held on for dear life. The damn thing wouldn't budge!

Knowing drastic measures had to be taken and wanting to know what the wretched creature meant, the blue jet leaned in close to Skywarp was who standing next to him (Starscream had his own problems with the fangirls shitting themselves left and right from seeing him in person). "Warp…something's really wrong with these humans…what the slag are they talking about…'doing them'?"

Skywarp shrugged. "Who knows TC, just do what I do when one of them comes up to you and says something incomprehensible."

On cue, Thundercracker watched as the next slobbering female made their way up to his best friend.

"_Skywarp, you're so sexy I could give it to you all night long!" _

Smiling gaily, humming a happy tune, Skywarp winked an optic at the blue Seeker and proceeded flicking the human's body across the convention hall. A high pitched "_Whee!!!" _ensued from the flying girl.

Turning back to Thundercracker, Skywarp motioned to the contorted human on the other side of the room cumming all over herself. "See, TC? Nothing to it!"

Taking Skywarp's advice, Thundercracker imitated the flicking gesture onto Bree. Arms and legs made their way into the air as torso and head slammed into the wall across the way. Lying on her back, looking up at the ceiling, the human's face spread into a dreamy smile from the flying experience just bestowed onto her.

Smiling to himself, Thundercracker laughed. Never had he had so much fun…


	6. Angsty

**Angsty**

It would never be openly admitted. To do so would've unleashed mounds of self incriminating obliteration from others who would've balked at the passive experience.

But he didn't care.

He didn't care about _any_ of it.

Watching the tide drift inward, the blue Cybertronian stood rooted to the ground. Plushy granulations supported the mech's structure with infinite grace and durable ability as water legions deliberately rolled to where they were supposed to be – to where they belonged. Subjective opinions played their harmonies all too well through the salty air but it wasn't enough…_it was never enough…_

Stiff lip components pushed out a drained sigh as the Seeker's chest contracted in and out from the weighted action. Stillness perforated the environment like a thousand blades circulating in different motions to bleed the air dry.

Stretching his arms out in front of him, the Seeker peered down at his hands. Desperate notions of reaching obligations plummeted themselves disgracefully against his fame. Pristine grey stared back at him – grey that only moments ago were crusted with massive amounts of human blood…

_Casualties mean nothing…they are merely spoils of what we have rightfully taken…_Megatron's dire words seeped into his memory circuits. The Decepticon leader had all but read the cobalt Seeker's distorted thoughts before letting him launch himself off the docking tower and now, here he was, gazing out to the ocean, doubt and confusion demanding their right of passage…

The Seeker looked upward. Silent ebony held the cosmos. Belief, yes, he had that….didn't all Decepticons?

Outstretching his hands before him one more time, the Seeker held his right hand up to the moonlight. Reality did not deny this time. Flecks of crimson liquid ran slowly down alloyed fingertips.

There was no rest for the weary.


	7. On His Knees

**On His Knees**

The swollen bodies swathed in blood were not what did it. Nor was it the twisted appendages hanging off limbs or the contorted heads that once bore living expressions.

Standing amid the bodies strewn across the ground before him, Thundercracker's optics caught sight of one of the casualties. Her screams had pierced his spark to the core, mutilating his very being. Never in a million vorns would he forget them.

Lying in a pool of crimson, the human sparkling laying on her side clutched a stuffed pink bunny to her chest. Her bulging eyes looked outward to the oncoming death that had befallen her just moments ago…brightly lit innocence extinguished in the blink of an optic…

Kneeling down in front of his victim, Thundercracker out stretched his right arm and gently brushed his fingertips along the human's cheek. Softness registered throughout his mental circuits and down into his spark – softness that was forever ingrained within the realms of careless brutalization and lasting suffering.

_Is this what I've become? A murdering proprietor for sparklings?_

Pulling his arm back, Thundercracker scanned the area. Smoke filtered upward from the human's structures as broken tree branches shaded the bodies bathing in their own life sustaining liquid. The smell...destruction…death, it reeked everywhere into the oxygen filled air. Another solar cycle of the same. Another senseless attack recuperating victorious results.

But as the Seeker contemplated all that was and all that was to be, another realization quickly emerged.

Blood runs the same way no matter the species.


	8. Silly

_**I know this one's probably been done to death, but I thought it was appropriate for the season. Merry Xmas everyone!!!**_

**Silly  
**

There was already too much of it on the ground and from the continual bombardment from up above, it didn't show any signs of stopping any time soon. Trudging through the wintry white substance, Thundercracker snickered to himself. Across the way, Starscream stood arguing with Megatron about where to put the newest energon fusion reader, totally too wrapped up in the fact that yet again he was in anything but agreement with their fearless leader.

Squatting down to gather some of the snow in his hands, Thundercracker kept a watchful optic on the red and white Seeker, making sure to look as if he was scoping out the perfect inlet for their newest invention. Hearing heavy footsteps padding down the snow behind him, Thundercracker spun around. Crimson optics blazed with opulent suspicion.

"Primus this is boring!" Skywarp exclaimed. Snow flakes melted off his frame and cascaded downward. He crossed his arms across his armor and sighed, pointing toward Megatron and Starscream. "If those two would hurry the frag up we could be on our way and out of this slaggin' cold! This watery goo is starting to make my ancillary circuits shiver!"

Looking upward, gathering more of the snow into his hands, Thundercracker quickly put a finger up to his vocalizer. "Ssh, Warp! I'm trying to do something here."

Skywarp's optics became huge. He cocked his head to the left. Thundercracker planning a practical joke? Not believing it, the purple Seeker bent down and leaned in close to his best friend.

"I know you can't be planning something evil, TC…that's just not your style."

Grinning mischievously, Thundercracker hurriedly packed a bunch of snow together, bunching it as tight as it would go. Standing up, holding a perfectly snow filled orb in each hand, Thundercracker winked an optic down at Skywarp.

"Consider this an early Christmas present, Warp."

Getting to his feet, Skywarp stood still as Thundercracker catapulted two snow balls directly toward one perpetually high strung Seeker. The screeching vocal tones splitting the air signaled that the snow bombs had definitely hit their target. Spinning around, on the war path, Starscream's stomping footsteps shoved the wintry element further into the ground.

Howling with laughter, barely able to control himself, Thundercracker waved at the oncoming Seeker with glee. "Merry Xmas Screamer!"


	9. Bath Time

**Bath Time**

It's sobering, drawing your last breath and living to tell about it. How do I know this? Because it happened to me, about an earth month ago.

I was en route back to base when my extremities were overcome with a maddening tingling sensation. It coursed through every motor pulse my body put out, making my flight pattern highly unstable and my mind desperately dissolved. My capacitor wire – the wire that regulates all electrical impulses – was coming to the end of its life line.

I tried keeping a steady course, tried fighting the electrical pulses rushing through my systems…Primus knows I was only moments away from Hook's standard repair job…_I could make it..._but as I quickly alerted the base of my whereabouts, dropping altitude made its own drastic decision for me.

I don't remember the exact time the water became my armor only that the impact left me severely damaged. Just kliks away from base, I plunged into the terrestrial sea with little resistance.

Water whooshed through my intakes as earthen salt infected me whole. Unspeakable coldness pelted my structure as I fell deeper and deeper into pressurized blackness, greeted by angry organic life forms that were seeing their home world rudely invaded. Gathering all the strength I had left, I tried my best to recuperate, angling myself upward, kicking and grabbing the water as if pity would materialize to save me. But saviors are made for those who ignore the tidings of darkness and not for those who measure the darkness with their lives.

Even through the suffocating spasms I was enduring, even as my body gave itself to the tremors of the deep, I felt it...

_Peace_…wrapping me up and enveloping me through beams of dedicated beauty and strength….

The gateway of promised serenity - where the cosmos separates in two and becomes a finalized escape - lay before my very optics but it wasn't for me, at least not in this moment in time. I wasn't ready. It was nothing but a distorted image of my psyche going into hypothermic shock and I wasn't about to trade one lie for another.

And as I felt my body being lifted to inner safety from somewhere above, I dared to look back at the watery entranceway summoning me in. My last breath had been given back to me for the time being and I was more than willing to make sure it stayed that way.


	10. Disheveled

**Disheveled**

"C'mon, TC…"

"No."

"TC…."

"I said no!"

Skywarp gave his best friend an imploring glance as both mechs came to a stomping halt in the corridor. Down a few steps, the rec room bustled with rip roars of whatever primal disagreement was brewing between the Constructicons and the Stunticons. Primus knew those two combiner teams couldn't get along for more than a nano klik and to expect such was like asking for the entire Nemesis to float up to the surface.

Not caring who might see them, Skywarp placed a comforting hand on the blue Seeker's shoulder. Feeling the mech tense up immediately, the purple jet _knew_ something had gone down. Some mechs were able to hide their feelings with no trace of disparaging evidence, while others wore them on their armor like hints of petrified grace wanting to deliver them from evil.

"What happened, TC? Just tell me…you know me, I'm not gonna tell no one. It's just gonna be worse holding it in," Skywarp said softly.

For the first time in all his spark life, Skywarp saw it…disheveled, blacked out fear….it poured out the blue mech's optics unapologetically and into his very spark.

Suddenly, a loud _crash!_ erupted from the rec room. Thundercracker immediately turned and saw Motormaster storming out of the doorway, Breakdown and Dragstrip at his side.

"Keep your optics in the other direction! I know you're both watching me!" Breakdown snapped at the two Seekers as the trio made their way down the corridor.

Skywarp chuckled heartily and stepped closer, a mischievous shine glinting in his optics at the ever paranoid Lamborghini. "What? A little to close for comfort, Breakdown?"

Instantly, Motormaster stepped in between the two Decepticons, snarling. "_Don't even start, Seeker….don't even start."_

About to throw a snide one back to further egg on the already worked up semi, Skywarp shut his mouth as he glanced back over to Thundercracker who stood with a disappointed smugness on him. Backing up toward the wall, the purple Seeker held out his hand, gesturing for the three Stunticons to pass. "Today's your lucky cycle…"

Huffing something inaudible beneath his breath, Motormaster and his entourage dutifully continued on their way as Skywarp gently grabbed Thundercracker by the shoulders.

"C'mon, TC…let's go someplace more…private."

* * *

Hitching up his wings, Thundercracker sat down on the recharge berth. Looking around himself, he was amazed at how much of a neat freak his best friend really was. Cybertronian maps, rolled nice and neat, sat in a metal holder against the wall along side a neatly stacked pile of data pads. Two mid sized image projectors sat on the floor across the way, free of any excess dust, service medals gracing the top of it candidly while five hand held weapons of various sizes sat on top of the desk arranged by size, waiting to show their worth.

Sitting in the metal swivel chair across from him, Skywarp opened a drawer on the left side of the desk and pulled out a small energon bar. He flicked it over to Thundercracker who caught it seamlessly.

Holding the energon treat in his hand, Thundercracker sighed, his head low. A few seconds passed before words finally filtered out. "You remember when we stomped that one laboratory and all those human females surrounded us?" Thundercracker asked.

Skywarp grinned. "How could I forget? It's the same thing every time! We kill em' and they come back for more!"

"Yeah well last time was a little different." Thundercracker grunted back.

Skywarp laughed and sat back in the chair, placing his hands behind his head. "How so? If I remember correctly, you got a few good ones in!"

Thundercracker gave a half smile and then set the energon bar on the edge of the desk, pushing it over to where Skywarp could reach it.

"Afterward…when Megatron wanted to retreat, there were these group of females…and they came over to me. They weren't scared at all, not even after seeing everything we did. I told them to stay back, that I'd melt the flesh off their bodies, but slag it, Warp, they didn't listen! They wanted to…to see me…"

Straightening up in the chair, Skywarp grabbed the energon bar in one hand and extended the other onto his best friend's shoulder once more. "I'm not gonna tell anyone, TC."

Thundercracker looked away and over to the sliding door that was closed. "I ended up tripping on the pavement…they had me surrounded…kept calling me 'cool'…" Angry fists waved in the air. "What the slag is that, Warp? "Cool'?"

Skywarp opened the energon bar and began munching. He shrugged. "Don't know…humans are stupid….what else can I tell ya?"

"Yeah well after it occurred to me they weren't leaving, I just sat there, what else could I do? Any movement from me and I would've accidentally crushed every single one of them to death. But that wasn't the worst of it…there was this female…she kept looking at me…"

Voracious laughter rang out on Skywarp then. "Please tell me you're not turning into Breakdown!" From the accusatory look emanating off Thundercracker, silence immediately overtook Skywarp.

"She came up and took my finger in her hands. They were so warm, almost hot. I didn't want her touching me…I didn't want any of them near me, but she just kept smiling at me, genuinely smiling at me. Before I knew it, Warp, I let her do it…" Thundercracker said finally.

Another optic ridge raised on Skywarp. "Let her do what exactly?"

Thundercracker leaned back, his wing span gracing the wall behind him. Laying his head back against the wall, he stared up at the ceiling. He knew what his best friend was thinking and he didn't like it, not one bit, but what choice was there?

Shifting his head side to side, stalling for time, Thundercracker clenched his fists. "That thing they do when they pucker their lips together."

Dropping the energon bar onto the floor, Skywarp practically leapt out of his seat. "You mean she _kissed_ you?!"

Exasperated hands threw themselves in to the air. "Primus, Warp, could you say it any slaggin louder?"

Quickly, Skywarp maneuvered the chair over to the recharge berth. Youngling intentions taking over, the black and purple Seeker's face lit up like a radium balloon lighting up the room.

"So…did you enjoy it?"

"No…"

"TC?"

"No…"

"Did you want to enjoy it?"

"Warp!"

Defensive hands promptly made their way into the air. "Hey, I'm just asking!" Skywarp looked his best friend over once more. The way the blue mech was shifting, the way his cheek plates were producing a deeper metallic color…

"That wasn't the worst part, was it, TC? Her kissing you?"

Thundercracker shook his head no. He turned his body to the side, swinging his legs over the recharge berth so that he was looking away from the purple and black jet. With the most serious note to his vocal processor, Thundercracker answered his best friend.

"No, the worst part was….I…I might've…liked it…."

Skywarp pounded a fist onto the desk in front of him. "I knew it! I slaggin knew it!"

Worry hung on Thundercracker's face. "Warp, please promise me you won't say anything to _anyone_…please promise me that!"

"Why would I tell anyone, TC? Can we help it if we're irresistible to every species we meet?"

"Yeah, wonderful," Thundercracker replied sourly.

Slinging an arm around the cobalt mech's shoulders, the purple jet gave another easy going laugh. "If it's any consolation to ya…I've let _many_ human females near me…you just got one step further….besides, it's better than killing them all, right?"

Thundercracker nodded….Skywarp _did_ have a point to that….


	11. Dreaming

**A/N:**

**_This kind of ties in w/Well Shagged. I've changed some of the prompts. This one is in place of "Playing with Kids". Hope all of you enjoy! Merry Xmas to everyone! Thank you so much for reading and leaving all the reviews you have. :-)_**

**Dreaming  
**

_I want you to understand, don't you understand? I can only smolder and live for so long…will it be enough? To run into the arms of knowingness and watch you bleed for me?_

Blood and harmony, fading into darkness, pulling him into another ambit of conscienceness. He was dreaming…crystal prophecies set amongst a smothering backdrop of lost whispers and careless promises. Into the portal of muted salvation he flew, into her arms, into the sweet casings of freedom…it was all there, waiting for him…

_Conquer me whole and let me die for you…I can save you…will you let me do that, Thundercracker?_

Fingertips grazing one another, hands touching every crevice, bodies pressed together, like a whirl wind encompassing…

_Behind destiny and fear, don't you know I can free you from the ties that bind?_

Breaths into one another, shelter from the storms…confident blessings surrounding. It was only right, to be together…how he had longed for her caress, gliding down every spot on his frame, reaching salvation and forgiveness…

_This is just a dream…I am not here, and you are not here…we are not here…_

She smiled at him.

_This isn't real…none of it…_

He wanted to drop his guard and let her command his every doubt…let her strip every surface emotion until loneliness faded into oblivion and the planet stood still.

_If I was everything to you, would you walk with me through eternity?_

He touched her face as if it was the most precious thing to have ever been created. She wasn't concrete. It wasn't real. _She wasn't real._ And as he leaned into her once more to savor her every being, realism became the dream he didn't want to ever end.


	12. Dominant

**Dominant**

_Labored breaths claimed the tactician. They escaped his vocal processor in synchronized gasps, materializing through the deathly quiet with an eerie foreshadowing. _

_Lying on his back, blotches of energon blood oozed from the tactician's body orifices. With his hands desperately trying to push himself upward, Prowl's optics locked perilously with the Seeker's. Suddenly, a pang of renewed energy over took his body.  
_

"_Murder never escapes punishment, Thundercracker…"_

_Grinding an angry foot down onto the Autobot's chest, the tacticician's shoulders hit the ground with a dull thud as heated incidienary missiles raised themselves to the prisoner below him. _

_So close…_

"TC?"

Leaving the fragmented memory behind, Thundercracker blinked at the voice reaching out to him. "Huh?"

Skywarp cocked his head to one side and gave his best friend an overtly concerned glance. A gentle hand glided onto his left shoulder. "You okay?"

Trying to shake off the distant memory, Thundercracker nodded.

"Yeah…I'm fine…"

The purple Seeker shook his head somewhat, reading the troubled response like an open data pad.

"He's not dead, TC…."

"I know…"

"He should be….but he's not."

Looking away from his best friend, Thundercracker's memory circuits played it over again…_prey to the hunter…._Dominance and power there for the taking….all under his very thumb….

Sighing somewhat, Skywarp reached out his right arm and nudged the Seeker in his side. Crimson optics turned serious.

"You shouldn't punish yourself for something that's supposed to be done."

Thundercracker turned back to the purple jet in front of him as low murmurings rumbled out. "How can I not?"


	13. Bored

**Bored**

Rounding the corner to the entrance of the rec room, I saw him…sitting at one of the empty tables, nursing a half filled cube of energon, calmly looking as if he had been introduced to more sufferable depression than what was already favored.

I debated then. It's not that I didn't want to talk to him. It's just that Dead End was not exactly known for his renown conversation, but then again, as I think about it, not too many on this ship can readily claim the same about themselves.

Checking my internal chronometer, I quickly made a few mental calculations. Megatron had just recently announced there was a hold on the next battle simulation and I really needed to kill some time…with the temporary hiatus, what harm would it be to exchange a few words?

Walking into the rec room, I took a seat next to Mr. Pessimistic. Half expecting him to get up and leave, I was floored when a pinkish cube of energon was slid my way.

I took a long swig and set the cube down in front of me, my fingers sliding down the sides of it with ease.

An even keeled tone proceeded outward from Dead End suddenly. "Heard the announcement."

My audios immediately perked their attention at the half way civil greeting. I sat back in the chair and laced my fingers together on the table's top.

"Yeah," I replied. "Things are…at a stand still."

An agitated snort played off the mech in front of me. "Life is nothing but stop and go." Stirring in his chair, Dead End adjusted his posture so that his shoulders plates sat straight back. The confident stance was quite unusual for him. I had always been so used to seeing him in such sullen moods, that it became common place for his body to mimic suit.

I smiled back, a small smile that didn't reveal too much. No use in opening a flood gate of in depth conversation when I would surely be gone soon. Reading my slight change in demeanor, Dead End gave me a serious stare.

"Battle never brings the results it's supposed to…you know that right, Thundercracker?"

Now it was my turn to stir in my chair. For as much as I tried hiding it, my looming doubt about my predicament in life never fully succeeds in concealing itself. Unlike many Decepticons, my fledging self awareness is not one of my strong suits to say the least - a stringent notion that leaves many on uneasy terms with me for whatever reason.

By instinct, I pulled my wing span inward, trying to attain a more comfortable position. But the physical shifting only made the avoidance I was trying to achieve all the more visible. To disregard a fellow mech's brooding was not Dead End's style. He could pick it up like a barracuda sniffing out its next meal.

Looking me straight in the optics, Dead End leaned in and placed his elbow on the table. "Battle brings death…and death brings peace…that's the only thing to be had from battle…" he said, pointing his finger downward. "Peace, Thundercracker…"

Silent meanderings overtook me. What was he trying to snuff out of me? Was he trying to bait me? Primus knows trust is something that's nearly non existent on this ship. What was the Stunticon hinting at?

Ignoring the inner defense mechanisms brewing inside, I let my baited retort slip out.

"What do you know of peace, Dead End? All you talk about is death, what peace is there in that?"

Crimson optics narrowed their ridges at me. Slumping back into his normal mode, Dead End sat back and cast his glance onto the floor beneath him.

"I know nothing about peace…only that the path to it is eternal…"

"_Attention all Decepticons! Report to the launching tower at once! We will commence with the battle simulation in approximately 10 nano kliks…do not delay!"_

Jolted out of my intuitiveness, Megatron's words through the comm jumped me onto my feet. Heading over to the entrance way, I stopped. All boredom disintegrated, I looked back at Dead End who sat just as calmly as when I had first entered. "Eternity never guarantees peace, Dead End….never forget that."


	14. Jealous

**Author's Note:**

**_I actually posted this as another short a little bit ago but I thought it was perfect for this prompt so I'm cheating and reposting it here. Sorry for the repetition! :-p _**

**_Writing is freedom...mature content involved...read at own risk. :-)_**

**Jealous**

The three Cybertronians glowered at the tiny human standing in front of them. _She was at their mercy. _

"Your pathetic begging of wanting to be taken captive has been granted. Now what is it you're going to do for _us?_" Skywarp sneered.

Starscream pushed the purple and black jet aside. Patience never won time slots with the second in command and now was no different.

"You dolt, Skywarp!" was the icy retort from the Air Commander. "She's not going to give us anything we don't take first!" Snickering evilly, crimson optics left forthcoming brutality all over. "Isn't that right, human? You're going to let us do anything we want to you, aren't you?"

The human nodded, fear and awe unable to hide itself any more.

The fleeting disposition she directed toward Thundercracker was met with a quick undecipherable glance and a head turn in the opposite direction. Wondering what the reserved cobalt mechanoid was thinking, the human's attention was soundly diverted as Starscream started belting demands…demands she knew would be said sooner or later…

"_Your body coverings, fleshy…take them off and proceed to demonstrate what the very sight of us does to you."_

Obedience quickly followed as the human did what she was told. Unbuttoning her blouse slowly, she caught the unmistakable amusement on the red and white Seeker and the over zealousness painted on the purple and black one. Both mechs stood, arms crossed, waiting.

"_ALL OF IT, fleshy!" _Starscream barked. "Know this harlot, when I tell you to do something, you will comply or you will suffer like no other human will ever dare to know!"

Carefully, the human unzipped her pants, letting them fall onto the dirt with ease. Greedy stares tore through every porous opening on her body. Removing the rest of her undergarments, bare and vulnerable, she looked upward, shivering somewhat as a will of dominance spoke openly.

Starscream moved forward, inches away from the creature. "_Place your fingers into the opening that gives life."_

What they wanted, what they wanted to see, _what they wanted her to do…_

The human took a couple steps backward, hesitating…but only for a brief moment.

Lying on her back, she opened her legs, wide and giving…fingers pushing themselves into the place where privacy and lusciousness prevailed.

A haughty laugh fell from Starscream then. "Yes, that's it…"

Skywarp let out an amused smirk as Thundercracker shook his head in disgust.

"I'm outta here….you two can have your twisted game."

"Wait, TC!" Skywarp protested. "Don't you wanna get in on the fun?"

The human stopped what she was doing and met Thundercracker's optics…pleading for pleasure_…pleading for him…_

"No," Thundercracker replied wearily. "You two do what you want. Fleshies make me sick."

Skywarp laughed. "Fleshies make you indecisive."

"Whatever, Warp, I'm outta here."

Shrugging at his best friend's sour exit, Skywarp turned back to Starscream and the human, rubbing his hands excitedly. "Let's give this human what she deserves, shall we?"

"I am in charge here and I say who does what! Understood?!" Starscream shouted.

Bending down, the Air Commander got to his knee joints and leaned over the human who cowered back somewhat.

"_Who am I?" _

"Lord Starscream."

"...and that's how you will moan your pleasure…_Lord Starscream_…"

Metal fingers roughly shoved two skin covered legs widely apart as another evil grin took over the red Seeker. Arm missiles lowered themselves against softness and malleability as the Cybteronian from afar rubbed the fleshy's body everywhere…weaponry that had burned many a fleshing and Cybertronian alike.

Reaching the hair covered place down below, Starscream stopped.

"_Prepare yourself flesh whore. This will be one Earth fuck you will never forget."_

_

* * *

_Pain and pleasure – tenuous contradictions meant to rattle the mind and hurt the soul. It was all pouring out, right into his audios, everything he didn't want to hear or know.

But there no stopping it.

"…._yes Lord Starscream…give it to me…"_

"_What will you do for me?"_

"_Anything…"_

"_Anything?"_

"_Yes…anything…"_

The syllables reverberated through his mind…a lonesome wind song…lost and wandering. He was trapped, _made to listen…_

And as Thundercracker heard the fleshy inside moan his wing mate's name one more time, a longing sigh escaped his vocalizer.

* * *

"_Let me be your escape, TC..."_

"_You can't...."_

"_I can try."_

How long he had been out? Thundercracker didn't know, only that his recharge dream had him visibly shaken. She was still there, with _them_, pleasing them, _wanting them…_

Getting up off the rock he had fallen asleep on, Thundercracker walked inside the structure, finding no one around except the fleshy. About to turn around and stomp back out, not wanting to deal with her slag, he halted where he stood.

"Thundercracker…don't go…please…don't go."

Metal footsteps were heard, but not the direction he wanted. Instead, they were bringing him closer to her, closer to what he wanted to leave behind.

"I'm only doing what they want me to," a small voice said.

"Is that what you say to them? _You're only doing what they want?_ Seems to me you're enjoying what they're doing to you."

"My desire for your wing mates disturbs you. I'm sorry…I am…but it scares me…everything you are…"

"Do you know what's disturbing? How your body writhes when Starscream's ravishing you, how Warp's touch makes you tremble...how your eyes are vacant when _I_ am near you."

The human got up then, reaching for the clothes strewn across the way, wobbly from the physical copulation with beings twenty times her stature.

"Tell me…what do you want more?" she asked. "To know someone cares for you from afar or to know someone close loves you deeply?"

He could smell it, her feminine wares working its way like a holistic potion meant to confuse.

"Love?" Thundercracker scoffed. "That's an emotion I can not allow myself…not when there are two other mechs involved. They will kill you when they're done, don't you know that?"

The human's eyes flared angrily. "I'm _not_ going to talk about your wing mates with you, I'm not. _Your _existence _alone_ is what matters, you and I…that is _even_ and enough."

Thundercracker glared at the woman with him. "Existing to please them?" he cried. "That's not even. That's slavery! And I want no part of it!"

Trying to keep his composure, Thundercracker turned away from the female then.

"You say his name like he is your God, but yet your lips do not give me the same privilege. Will you be moaning 'Lord Starscream' when he is destroying you? "

Pacified longing seeped through the oxygen filled air. Denial and lies shattered in two as the fleshy cleared a spot behind her, lying on her back. Running her hands down her chest, they slipped toward the gateway holding ecstasy and ruination.

"Is this what you want, TC? What you want to experience?"

Thundercracker stood perfectly still, the fleshy stroking everything his wing mates had so roughly violated earlier. _Oh yes…the experience…_

Taking care to leave enough room so that she could reach him as he bent down, Thundercracker grabbed the connecting wire from his arm compartment. The slim rounded edge was a _perfect_ compliment to the beckoning call below.

And before he knew it, before he could even grasp what was happening, the connector was inside her inviting flesh…

Pushing the connector deeper, wanting her to feel every inch of him and more, Thundercracker lowered himself, whispering in her ear.

_"Say my name like I'm everything to you."'_

"_Thundercracker…"_

"_Again…"_

"_Thundercracker."_

Tenuous contradictions…

_Pain and pleasure…._

Obligated slavery. Obligated longing.

No air to support…no God to make it wrong.

Just blissful delirium.


	15. Obedient

**A/N:**

**_This is a play on the ep where Carly gets taken captive. I apologize for the shortness of it, but my brain has been having serious writer's block as of late! :-p_**

**Obedient**

Humans never die quietly. It's not in their programming to do so. For a species deemed so abrasively intelligent and so arrogantly "advanced", their devastating whimpers are nothing more than primitive odes aimed at summoning their Gods. But not even their heavenly redeemer could've helped her that solar cycle...

I couldn't have saved her…even if I had wanted to. Those decisions never fall unto me. The fate I chose to own I did so of my own choosing. Righteous pathways never seem to reach me. And to be honest, I don't how much they would change my destiny anyways. I'm not sure of anything these days...

Somewhere through the chaotic anagrams painted on her face, her name had been said.

_Carly._

But all that remains now is the ultimate suffering I had so ceremoniously watched…the suffering I had done nothing to stop. Her suffocated eyes stared through me, but I turned away. I didn't need to see it. I didn't need to be reminded of it. Her fate was sealed as soon as I chose to obey...

Obedient servant I had been.

Heavenly redeemer I wished I was.


	16. Drinking Energon

**Drinking Energon**

Slinging a happy arm around Thundercracker's shoulders, about ready to fall over at any moment, Skywarp dragged his feet uneasily down the Nemesis corridor. Slurred speech patterns and a hiccup ran out of the purple jet's vocalizer from the self inebriated state.

"For a mech TC, you're pretty handsome…" Skywarp said suddenly, giggling like a sparkling. "I'm pretty handsome! We're…both pretty slaggin' handsome!"

Thundercracker grinned then, nodding in agreement. Arm joints struggled to keep the over energized mech on his feet as Skywarp giggled even more.

"Yeah, that we are, Warp…that we are."

Another air inspired hiccup transpired suddenly. Laughing at his own silliness, Skywarp leaned against the wall to try and steady himself but was quickly caught by Thundercracker's fast reflexes. The blue Seeker wrapped one arm around the purple jet's waist and another around his shoulders, propping him up as he did so.

"I think I'm a little over energized…"

Thundercracker smirked. "I think you're right."

Smiling happily, his lip components widening, Skywarp puffed a heaping band of stale energon breath into the air, nearly knocking Thundercracker off his feet.

"Those humans…they don't know what they're missing, not being able to stroke a Seeker! Don't you think so, TC?" Skywarp exclaimed, puffing out his chest plate proudly.

"You'd really want a human to stroke you?" Thundercracker asked in disbelief.

Having had a shred of sense seep through, Skywarp shrugged then. "Eh…maybe not…"

"That's what I thought."

Suddenly, a mischievous smile spread across the purple jet then. "Want me to stroke you?"

Groaning to himself, trying his best to keep a steady head, Thundercracker snapped the only answer left to say. "Want to me to bust you over the head and leave you for dead?"

"Not really…"

"There's your answer," Thundercracker snipped back.


	17. Book Reading

**Book Reading**

There was no other choice, but to experience a bit of home, it was worth it, _well worth it…_

Turning into the empty command center, Thundercracker stopped and listened. Distant murmurings drifted back but the Seeker wasn't worried. They were too far away and would signal more than enough warning if they drew any closer…

Like a thief in the night, the cobalt Seeker shuffled over to the main console and punched in his security code. Thankfully the system was fully online as fingers quickly typed another series of numbers in. Finally, the screen dissolved into a mass outline of symbols and written columns complete with moving images and headlines.

Scanning the Cybertronian news bulletin, Thundercracker sighed longingly.

Home sweet home…


	18. Naive

**Naive**

Leaning up against the wall in Skywarp's quarters, Thundercracker waited. He didn't like it…that twisted expression on Skywarp's face as if the weight of the world was going to be expelled. Having so much heaviness touching his persona wasn't like him.

Lying on his back on the recharge berth, Skywarp pulled his wing span inward and propped a hand underneath his chin.

"Hey TC?"

"Yeah?"

"You believe in that human talk about soul mates?"

"I don't know…I'm not human," Thundercracker replied grudgingly.

Skywarp stretched himself out on the spacious berth, giving off a yawn to boot. Metal fingertips traced imaginary circles in the air. Ignoring Thundercracker's blasé answer, he pressed further. "I mean humans think they're the only ones who feel emotion, so why not?"

An uncomfortable shrug overtook Thundercracker's shoulders. "I guess."

As if there wasn't _enough_ to worry about already, having any other emotional loads befall onto him just didn't sit the greatest. Not now, not ever. But silent resignation also has its upsides. And as the cobalt Seeker shot his best friend an intuitive glance, the need to hear him out was of the utmost importance in that moment in time.

Sitting up, Skywarp immediately gave a gentle pass at Thundercracker's left arm, touching it lightly. "C'mon, TC…either we're spark mates or not…"

Careful concentration fiddled itself unwillingly onto Thundercracker's face. He turned away from his best friend's imploring glance. "Would you like me to believe that?"

Suddenly, a loud guffaw came tumbling out of Skywarp's vocalizer. Slapping his lap with his right hand, the purple jet howled with laughter.

Looking around himself, Thundercracker raised an optic ridge. "What? What is it?"

Holding his right side, Skywarp laughed harder. "I really had you going there! You should've seen your face TC! You looked like you were thinking about the biggest decision of your life!"

Thundercracker rolled his optics at his perpetual mischievous friend. To think any _real_ seriousness would've occurred out of that vocalizer was something that should've been killed at the very origin.

"You know, you really annoy me, Warp…you really do."

Calming down somewhat, Skywarp nudged the blue Seeker in the side and winked an optic at him. "That's what best friends are for."


	19. Greedy

**Greedy**

"Breathe a word of this to _anyone_ and I'll recycle every pathetic part on your body faster than you can say stop!"

Backing up a few steps, Rumble threw his hands up at the blue Seeker in front of him. Staunch fear overloaded on the Casseticon's face then. "I swear it, TC! I swear I won't!"

Swiping the tiny remote from the Cassetticon's hand, Thundercracker hurriedly stepped over the to the image projector and flipped to the right station. Suddenly a small yellow square figure came dancing across the screen along with a star shaped figure.

Smiling greedily to himself, Thundercracker watched happily as Spongebob Square Pants and his friend Patrick began conversing about how to drive the rest of the underwater city berserk from their new found get rich quick scheme.


	20. Reflective

**A/N:**

**_This ties in with Angsty and is in place of "At the Beach". For everyone's great reviews, thanks so much! :-)_**

**Reflective  
**

I've never considered myself a hateful kind of mech. Brooding and intuitive, maybe, but never hateful. Seeing the lives I've single handedly destroyed confront me every waking minute, knowing the death toll my hands are responsible for…I've long paid for my criminality without hatred or anger even touching me.

All the fighting I've done, all the killing I've participated in has brought me face to face with many hard boiled certainties – that maniacal power struggles are nothing but distorted passings of missed reality that should never be given the chance to breed in the first place.

Some would say that makes me an instant candidate for treason and that I have no business calling myself a Decepticon warrior. My ever fading popularity status has not escaped my observant optics. I think the only one I can trust sometimes is Skywarp and even that's a stretch some days with how mouthy he can be. But then again, to this date, he has _never_ breathed a word of my insecurities to another living mech so I will forever remain in his debt. Primus knows true friends can never be taken for granted, especially when you're surrounded by overconfident, backstabbing mechs bent on using every opportunity toward future advancement that they possibly can.

It's not that I don't believe in what we're doing. It's just that continually heading down a defensive path with no clear objective is simply ludicrous – a harsh element that neither Megatron nor the Autobots seem to take stock in. War is inevitable. That much is true. But being at war should mean seeing a comforting balance in the end.

Call it brute selfishness on my part, but I want to believe there is something much more satisfying as to why we fight. As it stands now, there doesn't seem to be much more than egotistical whims guiding our way and that's something I can't align myself with no matter what outlandish propaganda is thrown my way.

Should I change all I am for the simple satisfaction of others? Should I succumb to the trickle on down mindset that's plaguing our entire army? Hatred is nothing but deviant emotion wrought on destroying and provides no constructive means to an end. This is what I've long believed and what I shall continue to believe. And perhaps, when the galaxy is at a calming point and the solar cycles last a bit longer, everyone else will adopt that mantra as well. Until then, I will continue to disrupt the hatred surrounding me and know that one day, it will all reach a clearing…eventually.


End file.
